robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Shy Guy
Beginning I was just looking if people were selling old accounts that were bad and would give them out. So I found a video about that and I logged in. I checked the chat I found some random chats. USER: lol u see the avengers' infinity war? My new account: no don't tell me! i don't need spoils USER: kk My new account: I'll find you. Don't hide. USER: STOP JOKING AROUND SAM. And here is where I found another chat that interested me. The Chat So I found this other user bullying my new account or being a creep. Here is the chat. USER: Didn't you want that dominus? My new account: Heck yah! USER: Ok then, what's your snapchat? My new account: It's MO--- USER: Thanks! You'll get that dominus if you friend me on snapchat. My new account: well I want now USER: Friend me on snapchat! My new account: fine. The Chat: Chapter:2 My new account: Well i friended u on SC now gimme dom USER: Manners! My new account: do u need anything else? USER: Yeah, now let's talk on snapchat! What's your SC pas? If you tell me, I'll give you a dom! My new account: okay 90---- Snapchat I logged in as an idiot would. I saw the weirdest things ever! My new account: gimme dom now idiot! (Picture with him facepalming) USER: Now, don't be mean. That's your first warning. (Him wearing a clown mask putting his fists near his eyes like crying) My new account: what do you mean? (No picture) USER: You'll see. My god. Why is my account being so dumb? That guy keeps saying things he shouldn't! Like his SC password. Let's continue. Chat: Chapter: 3 USER: You like MLP? HAHAHAHA. DUMB KIDS SHOW! I CAN; T BELIEVE YOU WATCH THAT! My new user: Huh? how u know i like mlp? USER: Um. That isn't important... My new user: Tell me now. USER: Do you want that dominus? Don't ask. My new user: k USER: Weeeellll. Let's continue. What's your password? I'll give you the dominus if you tell me your password. My new user: wow sounds a little weird but ok USER: great! Like a day later this happened. my new user: DUDE YOU WERE IN MY ACCOUNT AND UNFRIENDED MY COUSIN AND FRIEND! USER: Your friends at ----- won't mind. And your cousins in Florida! my new user: HOW DO YOU KNOW MY SCHOOL? USER: Stop bringing your phone to school. My new user: I'M CALLING THE COPS My new user: WHEN I GET HOME I'LL CALL THE COPS! USER: Sure (: Chat: Chapter: 4 I missed most of the things on snap chat. So we'll just skip that stuff. My new user: DUDE WHERE ARE THE PHONES MY PARENTS ARE MAD! ALSO HOW COME THE COPS KEEP BEING HUNG UP. USER: Oh kid! You tell me all your passwords! Okay, kid. If you don't go to bed I'll not give you that dominus! My new user: ## I think he said no but wrong My new user: WHY ARE YOU OUTSIDE MY HOUSE My new user: STOP SAYING THAT! His snapchat was recording the user breaking the glass. That video was private. On that video, he was forced to say where his friends lived or he would be killed. The Video "Where do your friends live?" The user said. "(Says where all his friends live)" Later on gets pulled into a van and the user ends the footage. The new footage comes up saying. "I'm done with you now Sam. Next time be smarter!" Then he is pushed out the user's house the address was covered in paint so no one can see his house number. He was in the middle of the woods. The was shut and locked. Then he was alone. The footage ended. The text on the screen said, "A shared password can equal harm." I never forget that text. I never will. I always remind myself of that text. I don't if the user or my new account said that. But I don't want to. Safety I want you to know don't share anything you shouldn't share. If you ever see someone say "Want free robux?" or "I love you! Where do you live? We can hang out!" Don't trust them! This boy trusted this creepy man. I don't you too be him. Think about what you think is right or wrong. Come on, guys. Be smart. The User Theory The last thing the user said was "New user! You saw my video! The new password I made for this account was a smart idea for your thinking! Now do a job for me. Find my next pawn." Okay. Hold up. That creeped me out on that last part. Maybe not you. So here's my theory of how he finds these people. He scams people and then makes them a free account. The next person who logs in has to find someone dumb enough to scam that they know! Well, I don't know if this true. But here is what I did to fix this. I changed the password to the account and unfriended that creep. He is trying to friend me. He messages me. But I got tired of him I blocked him. The User's Messages "FRIEND ME I'LL FIND YOU TOO." "YOU CAN'T ESCAPE FROM ME" "I'm NOT A JOKE" "I'M THE MAN OF WISDOM! I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE" "I HOPE YOU COMMIT DIE" "SUFFER IN THE UNDER PLACE" "I HOPE YOU GET ABUSED," I think he is harsh. When I blocked him he went harsher. More Accounts Well, this is random but, do you want to know why it's called Shy Guy? Well, the people are getting stalked and scared so they are the "Shy Guy" Okay, let's get back on topic. So he just made more account messaging me. I wonder how many emails he made. I kept blocking him. Like every second he made a new account messaging me. I got so many messages rapidly coming and friend requests. I was his next pawn I realized. He stalks people until they give up and tell him information and do dumb stuff with him. I gave up like always. But how did I give up? I logged out and logged into my real account. I was so tired and happy. This went on for days! My Moral This moral is to me. I got 2. For me. "Don't trust people you don't know" and "Be yourself. Don't try to be another person or you might meet a creep." Well. I don't watch free account videos anymore! I stay in my account I got OBC and robux. I got friends now! I'm a happy guy on Roblox. I hope doesn't find me. But for right now, I'm okay. If there are any edits from a random person saying I died. I didn't.